Diagnosis Leap
by Radar Cassidy
Summary: Sam has 'leaped' into Jesse Travis to rescue Steve Sloan from a cult. SUMMER UPDATE 2003
1. Default Chapter

Diagnosis Leap.  
  
Disclaimer: Sam, Al , Blue Room , are owned and created by NBC and is held by the sci-fi channel. Mark , Jesse ,Steve, and Amanda are ownership of CBS and PAX-tv. This story will never be sold. :) Please do not use my characters the "good Reverend"  
  
The "Steve Twins" or "Miss Long" they are my imagination thank you.  
  
Summary : Sam and Al have leaped themselves into another mystery. He joins our Diagnosis Murder gang in order to save Steve from a cult. Where originally Steve is killed.  
  
Sam Beckett and Al have to help Steve, who in just under 72 hours gets killed after he is kidnapped.  
  
"Jesse?" Mark asked. Jesse was just starring at the wall. At this point Jesse Travis has been replaced by Sam, who knows nothing about where he is.  
  
"Jesse, are you all right?" Mark asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." Jesse (Sam) replied.  
  
" Your shift is over, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Mark suggested quietly.  
  
" Sure thing. "Jesse (Sam) said.  
  
" See you later. " Mark said as Jesse walked out the door.  
  
" Al?" Sam whined. "Where are you ?"  
  
For the next hour Sam walked around L.A. hopelessly searching for some answers. All he knew was his name and where he worked. He found a restaurant ,(not BBQ Bob's), and had some lunch. He finished eating and continued walking. He found the L.A. Police Department. Sam wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going , and bumped right into Steve who happened to have a hot uncovered cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Jesse, watch where you're walking!" Steve said with irritation.  
  
"Sorry." Sam replied.  
  
"Tell my dad I have to go undercover. Keep it quiet though." Steve whispered.  
  
" Sure. No problem. " Sam said and started to walk away.  
  
" Take care, oh, and thanks Jesse." Steve said.  
  
" Yup see ya. " Sam called as he continued on his way.  
  
" Odd." Steve thought ."I'm going undercover and he doesn't say anything? Weird."  
  
Sam and Al walked away from the station looking for Community General.  
  
"Al , where have you been?" Sam yelled.  
  
"On the road. I have a life." Al replied.  
  
"Oh, Really?And I don't?" Sam was being sarcastic of course.  
  
"I was on a trip." Al replied in a seriouse tone.  
  
"Vacation?" Sam asked.  
  
" Vacation,nah. I wish. I went fishing with the guys in Vermont. "  
  
" You went to Vermont to go fishing!? We have a 24 hours, 7 days a week, job to do and you go fishing! " Sam said.  
  
" Ya, ice fishing. Beautiful." Al sighed whistfully.  
  
" Ice fishing, you. That's rich. Okay the case?" Sam said as he laughed at Al.  
  
"Anyway, you are Dr. Jesse Travis. Medical Doctor, better do some reading, that or call in sick. That guy you just ran into is your target - Lt. Steve Sloan. Age 34. Father is living, a Dr. Mark Sloan. And you gang up with Amanda a pathologist. And no you are not married." Al said.  
  
"What are we supposed to do ? " Sam asked not really wanting to know.  
  
"Sorry, we're in 2001, Steve Sloan, your friend, gets kidnapped and is killed before the police arrive. Not only that, but there's a 50% chance that you have to rescue Laura Long." Al reported.  
  
" Who?" Sam asked.  
  
" Laura Long. An undercover cop who is part of the mob, starts to like Steve, however, she was unable to save him." Al said as he hit Ziggy the computer.  
  
"Ziggy, better be wrong on that one. What should we do in the meantime? " Sam asked.  
  
" Why?" Al asked.  
  
"Females and I are not the best partners nor the best to leap into. Here's the hospital." Sam pointed to it.  
  
" Yes, why? " Al  
  
" Because Steve ,asked me to tell Mark about the undercover thing." Sam said as he held the door open for Al.  
  
"I'm holding the door open for a hologram." Sam said as he shook his head.  
  
"Hey , I'm not just any hologram." Al replied .  
  
"Okay , any hologram, let's go." Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Al blurted out.  
  
"Ziggy says that there's a 99.9% chance that that's Steve's dad. Tell him in private." Al suggested as he tapped Ziggy to make sure.  
  
"What's his name again?"  
  
" Mark Sloan. ' Al replied. "I have to go . "  
  
"Mark I need to talk to you about Steve." Sam said as he walked up to his 'friend'.  
  
" I have to get going. Jess, what's up?" Mark asked as he looked round.  
  
" Well, Steve told me to tell you that he has to go undercover for a while. Totally top secret. "  
  
"Thanks Jess. " Mark replied. And then left the room.  
  
" Jesse!" Amanda yelled.  
  
" Why is there a surfboard in my cold room?" She asked.  
  
"I surf?" Sam said half stuttering.  
  
She gave him a what are you trying to pull look and then yelled. " Yes you surf! "  
  
" I mean, of course I surf why wouldn't I? I'll go get it out of there." Sam said as he headed in the wrong direction.  
  
" Jesse. The other way. Pathology." Amanda pointed toward the door.  
  
"Right. " Sam grinned sheepishly.  
  
Sam found that "his" board was sitting on the table. He picked it up and headed out with it when Al beamed in.  
  
"Don't do that to me. Spock." Sam said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Spock, who you calling Spock? " Al asked.  
  
"You and your beam me up Scottie, technique."  
  
"Really, Spock? I hadn't noticed. Anyway, Steve's already been kidnapped while you were out goofing off. "  
  
" Me goofing off. Where on earth did you disappear to?" Sam yelled making the people at the reception desk stare at him.  
  
Sam calmly walked into the doctors lounge and then proceeded to yell more quietly at Al.  
  
"I didn't disappear I had a sick crew, no one was watchin...Okay it's the dog ate homework excuse. So what. I didn't hear you try to stop me from leaving . " Al said trying to defend himself. (What is a sick crew?)  
  
" True. So where's Steve at?"  
  
" I'll try and beam to him. See you in 5." Al said as he beamed out.  
  
" Now what do I do?" Sam asked as he sat down to read a medical magazine.  
  
Al reappears in a black limo. Steve is in between two guys dressed in black with face masks. They also are holding pistols .The driver slides back the dividing window and begins to talk to Steve.  
  
"Take it easy brother you'll soon be home where you belong." The unknown man said.  
  
"Home where?" Steve was going to say something else, but the men put the guns on him.  
  
"Peter, James, cool it. He isn't going anywhere." Their boss waved his hand to put the guns down.  
  
"Sure thing lord." One of them said.  
  
They commence singing "Amazing Grace. " it was beautiful, but it made Steve sick. Was this a joke or serious?  
  
"We've no less days to sing God's praise then when we've first begun....Amennnnn." They finished singing. Steve noticed that they had crossed a state line. Wyoming. Steve hadn't been to Wyoming in a while. Steve started to really feel sick. his stomach started to growl. He fell asleep.  
  
"Hey boss now?" The man on Steve's right asked. " Sure go ahead give it to him." The Boss replied.  
  
The put a needle in, they gave Steve an IV and put anaesthetic through it. He woke up while they were inserting it. The Boss told him to relax and that the medicine wouldn't kill him. Course with guns to your head all you can do is comply. Steve unwillingly fell into a drugged sleep.  
  
The men moved him into an empty room. Well, empty of people and furniture except for a chair which they would strap him in.  
  
On the walls read "Jesus is your redemption." " Saved by him only." " Holy Spirit." " Lord Almighty." Obviously a cult.  
  
Al beamed back to Sam who was in the doctors lounge. "Sam it doesn't look good for Steve."  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" Wyoming ."  
  
"That's several hours away! " Sam yelled.  
  
"What's several hours away?" Amanda said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Steve, he's in Wyoming. He just called me. "  
  
"Are you alright Jesse. 'Cause I can see you're shaking ."  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. I got to go I 'll see you later." Sam ran out the doctors lounge with Al following behind him. 


	2. "Get Me To the Church On Time."

Chapter 2:GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME  
  
"Al?" Sam questioned as he entered the hospital's parking lot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my car?" Sam looked at him.  
  
"That one." Al said taking a wild guess, which just happened to be  
  
correct.  
  
They drove as quickly as possible to where Steve was. While Al "beamed"  
  
in between the two of them .  
  
The first time Al went to Steve he was still unconscious because of the  
  
anaesthesia. But by the second time he had started to come round.  
  
Unfortunately, the man sitting in the room with him gave him another  
  
shot and Steve went back into his 'drug induced sleep'.  
  
Al went back to Sam. "Why would they bring Steve to Wyoming? " Sam  
  
asked Al.  
  
"Well, because Wyoming is far from L.A. and also they have  
  
their "church" located there. "  
  
"Church? Why a church?" Sam asked.  
  
"Come on Sam, you've been thru cult things before."  
  
"Yeah, the Ku Klux Klan, but at least I was already apart of the club.  
  
Not some doctor friend of the victim."  
  
"True. I'm going to go check on Steve. He came out of the  
  
anaesthesia, but they put him back under." Al said as he went  
  
"You do that but be quick, I need help getting there. " Sam said as Al beamed out.  
  
After about 20 minutes on the road Al returned to Sam.  
  
"You're not going to like this, Sam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Ziggy says Steve has only a 88% chance that he is going to  
  
make it thru till Wednesday."  
  
"What's today? " Sam asked, hoping it wasn't Tuesday.  
  
"Sunday." Al replied.  
  
" Monday, and Tuesday. Two long days."  
  
" It'll take a little more than a day to drive there." Al said.  
  
"So we just have Tuesday. Since it's Sunday night. Oh, boy."  
  
"It could be......"  
  
"Don't say it. " Sam cut in.  
  
" Say what?" Al asked, as if he didn't know he was going to  
  
say "worse."  
  
" Because it always gets worse. Anyway, I'm going to have pull the  
  
car over and get some coffee." Sam/Jesse looked in his pockets. He had  
  
no wallet and no money. Hopefully there would be some in the glove  
  
compartment. Nope.  
  
" No money?" Al said.  
  
"Nope." Sam continued driving. He looked woefully at the gas station  
  
as he drove past.  
  
"Have you been to the Waiting Room?" Sam asked Al.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I think you should go check on the real Jesse and find out about him  
  
and Steve.  
  
" Why?"  
  
"It may help us. You know allergies, ah, a little history." Suggested Sam  
  
"Oh, I get it you don't want me here."  
  
"No I do, I just think it may help in the future if we knew a little  
  
inside information about Mark, Amanda, and Steve. Come ?c "  
  
" Usually , it doesn't Sam." Interrupted Al.  
  
" Just humour me Al. Come back tomorrow when you have it all."  
  
"Alright." He hit the computer and beamed to the waiting room.  
  
With Al out of his way for a while he could think about what to do.  
  
Meanwhile in the 'Waiting Room' ?c  
  
"So Quantum Leap, huh? Yeah, right." Jesse said.  
  
"It'll help your friend if you tell us about him." Al tried to  
  
reason with Jesse who was refusing 'cause he thinks he's been kidnapped.  
  
"They're going to find me and get me home. Mark and Steve always know  
  
what to do." Jesse said as he tried to loose Al by rolling his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Steve is undercover, his dad and friend Amanda know that, so do the entire police department. Jesse, Sam is the only one that  
  
can help find Steve. "  
  
"Well, I can't help you find him. I've had my body snatched!"  
  
"You're impossible. Alright go ahead try touching the walls there is  
  
no way out of here." Al said trying to convince Jesse that no one  
  
could find him.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do this. Blue glow, no door?" He looked at Al convinced at last. "So  
  
ah, what information can I give you?"  
  
" I'm not sure, Sam said, it will help for me to be able to come talk to you. For now I'm going to  
  
go beam over to Steve, you start thinking of what to do."  
  
Al beamed out without another word.  
  
Sam didn't have a road map and without Al he kept getting on the  
  
wrong road, but some how he found a sign that said 20 miles to  
  
Wyoming State Line. It was late afternoon on Monday. The night  
  
without Al had seemed slow and the radio station lame. Sam drove  
  
10 more miles and decided to stop and rest at a Texaco gas station.  
  
There was enough room so he could stay a while. Al finally decided to  
  
show up.  
  
"About time. I have 10 miles to go before I have to cross the  
  
boarder. What did you find out?" Sam grumbled.  
  
"Well, I found that kid Jesse, wasn't very helpful. Sam, Steve is in  
  
a lot of trouble. "  
  
"Yeah, he's going to get killed in two days. What more can happen?"  
  
"Oh, a lot. They're trying to brainwash him and if that doesn't work  
  
he'll be killed."  
  
" Why are they brainwashing Steve?" Sam was astonished.  
  
"To complete a 'Trinity' apparently. There are two other guys that  
  
look like Steve."  
  
"I don't know even know what this guy looks like, and there are two  
  
others!"  
  
"At least they don't sound like the real Steve. We have to hurry, with  
  
the amount drugs in his system; we'll be lucky if he knows his own  
  
name."  
  
"That's the least of our worries. We still have to get him back to L.A. Go  
  
check on him and see where they are. "  
  
"Right."  
  
Al beamed back to Steve. He found he was located in a warehouse,  
  
which was next to a church. There was a poster that said. "Sign up  
  
for Monday night prayer meeting." Perfect Al thought. He saw Sam's  
  
car. He beamed to him.  
  
"I'd turn around and find a close parking space 'till tonight" Al  
  
said.  
  
"Why? "  
  
"Because that's where Steve is. And, good news, there is a prayer  
  
meeting in the church tonight. You might want to sign up. We can check out the  
  
place. "  
  
"A prayer meeting. And it's Monday. Al are you ......."  
  
"Sam, it's a perfect opportunity."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To scope out the place and meet the members of the church." Al replied.  
  
"Right. Should I sign up now?"  
  
"You can there is someone in the church now. I think it's the  
  
priest."  
  
"Okay. Let's do it. " Sam parked the car in the church's drive way.  
  
He couldn't get over the size of the place. It was a new wooden church.  
  
Painted a pure white and had the nicest stained glass windows Sam had  
  
ever set eyes on. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"May I help you?" A priest said.  
  
"Yes, my name is Sam Beckett and I am here for the prayer meeting.  
  
You are?"  
  
"Reverend Thomas. Sign up sheet is right over there."  
  
"Thank you. I'm new to this area, and I was wondering if I could look  
  
around the church. "  
  
"Sure, My assistant, Laura Long, will guide you. Miss Long!"  
  
Long ? Sam thought was this must be the Ms Long that Al had mentioned.  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Beckett, ah, Sam . " Sam felt like hitting himself for  
  
stuttering like a fool.  
  
"Just call me Laura ." Replied Laura a Japanese American, thin, tall, and  
  
about Sam's age.  
  
"Miss Long would you please show our guest Dr. Beckett around.  
  
Please?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Rev. Thomas pulled Laura to his side and whispered. "Be careful what you  
  
show him." Laura didn't respond to the threat.  
  
She simply took Sam by the hand and headed to the front of the  
  
church.  
  
"So where you from?" Laura asked Sam trying to open up a  
  
conversation.  
  
"I'm from L.A. "  
  
"People call that Sin City. "  
  
" I thought that's what they call Vegas?"  
  
"They do, but around here they call L.A. Sin City. For  
  
wealth, power, and greed." Laura said as she threw a Bible on the  
  
bench.  
  
"It's a new church. Finished building her just last year. And that's the Reverend's  
  
pet project, restoring that old organ." She said as Sam pointed to a  
  
old piano in the back.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ah, two years. I was in deep and the Rev. helped me out . He helps a  
  
lot people out of debt."  
  
" People like me? Out of towners?" Sam asked hoping that he could get  
  
information which would lead to Steve.  
  
"Yes, you have to fill out thousands of forms though. Unless of  
  
course you can't read or write. We've had a few of those."  
  
"What happens to those that can't ?" Sam asked.  
  
"They come work for me. " The Rev. Thompson cut in.  
  
"We need to clear the attic for tonight's prayer meeting, would you  
  
please help me?" The Reverend asked Laura.  
  
"Sure, no problem sir. "  
  
"Can I help in anyway?" Sam asked.  
  
"The windows need cleaning and the floors need vacuuming. The person  
  
who was going to do it today called in sick so he was unable to join  
  
us. You may help with that." The Reverend replied hoping Sam would decline the  
  
offer.  
  
"Sure, I'll be happy to." Sam said. "Ah, where can I find the cleaning  
  
stuff?" Hoping it would be in the warehouse.  
  
"It's in the closet in the kitchen. Miss Long will assist you after  
  
she moves things in the attic until then would you like to join me  
  
and have some coffee?" TheReverend asked.  
  
"I'd love a coffee I've been on the road all day and haven't been able  
  
to get anything to eat."  
  
"Well, come join me. Mrs. Thompson would love to meet you." The two  
  
men headed out to the parsonage. They walked right past the  
  
warehouse. Sam got a chance to look in the windows as they walked  
  
by, but he didn't see a thing.  
  
" What's that used for?" Sam asked.  
  
"The warehouse is where we store our supplies, and we have a guest  
  
room for those who call a week in advance. It's really very nice in  
  
there, however, it is off limits for non members."  
  
"But what about the guests? The guests are members which have no other  
  
place to go for the night. We let them stay there or in the attic."  
  
"But I thought the prayer meeting is held in the attic?" Sam was confused.  
  
"It is there are four rooms up there. A bedroom, bathroom, conference  
  
like room, and a classroom. My wife teaches Home Ec up there. "  
  
"Quite a operation you have going on here. Said Sam trying to appear impressed. "So is this a school too?"  
  
"Yes in the basement. Do you have any children?"  
  
"No, but I hope to some day."  
  
" Well, we also have adult classes. Here is the parsonage. " He  
  
unlocked the door.  
  
"Please take off your shoes, Sir. My wife's policy. Honey! We have a  
  
guest."  
  
A very beautiful woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
American. Late 20's blond hair, green eyes .She was tall and she was  
  
dressed in a Navy blue jumper and a white blouse.  
  
"Catherine Thompson. And you?" Mrs. Thompson said holding out her hand.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Sam Beckett."  
  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" Catherine said. "I know, I think I have  
  
read an article about you - about a project called Quantum Leap?"  
  
"Not me. I was adopted and then orphaned. I didn't like my original  
  
name so I changed it. " Sam said as he thought quickly.  
  
"From what?" Reverend Thompson asked.  
  
"Jesse Travis." Sam said then realized he shouldn't have told them  
  
that.  
  
"Could you make us a pot of coffee, honey?"  
  
"Sure, how do you like yours Dr. Beckett?" Cathy asked .  
  
"Black. No sugar." Sam replied.  
  
Sam had forgotten that this was now 2001, and not far from the real  
  
time zone of 2005. He was amazed with this leap because of the year.  
  
A not so familiar decade. He was finally used to being in the 50's  
  
that he had forgotten about the 90's. Time was drawing nearer toward the prayer meeting.  
  
The Reverend was in his 50's and sounded like he was part of the mob. He was tall, about 200lb, an Italian American. A mobster to a T. They continued talking until Al  
  
showed up.  
  
"Sam time to go." Al said.  
  
"Uh, I'd better go back to the church and help Miss Long clean up. "  
  
"Yes, well, thank you, that talk on Quantum Physics was very  
  
interesting, (he lied), I would like to discuss the End Times with you  
  
later on. Say after the prayer meeting?" The Reverend asked trying to be  
  
polite.  
  
" That would be interesting. Sure, I'd love to. I have to find a  
  
place to spend the night, but I can come back after I find one." Sam  
  
didn't really want to, he hoped that the priest would let it go.  
  
"No stay with us." The Reverend suggested. We'll have a great breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want to put you through the trouble. "  
  
" No trouble at all. You can sleep in Larry's old room." Mrs.Thompson  
  
said. Then realized she shouldn't have.  
  
"Larry?" Sam asked  
  
"My cousin Larry. He used to stay here until he went to college. "  
  
The Reverend said.  
  
"Oh, okay, if it's not to much trouble I'd love to." Sam said  
  
goodbye to Mrs. Thompson and the Reverend took him back to the church.  
  
A few minutes later they were back inside the church.  
  
"MISS LONG!" he yelled in a friendly voice up the stairs. "The  
  
attic done?"  
  
"Yes.Sir."  
  
"Good help Mr. Beckett here. The windows and the floors need doing. I'll be in  
  
my study I don't wish to be disturbed. Dr. Beckett have a nice evening,  
  
I'll see you tonight." Sam nodded in return. The two men headed in  
  
different directions. Sam to do his allotted tasks and the good reverend to his evil  
  
ways. 


	3. Prayer Meet

"Sam, Jesse gave me some information about himself. It will not help though." Al have stuttered.   
  
"Not now Al, I have found a warehouse. I think that's where Steve is. I am being watched though."   
  
"Watched by whom?"   
  
"Mr.Thompson , the 'good' reverend." Sam said mockingly.   
  
"Let me look in the warehouse Sam. I'll meet with you in a minute."   
  
"Okay." Sam replied then jogged back to the church.   
  
"Miss Long!" Sam yelled up the stairs.   
  
"Sam. I'm in the attic." Miss Long's muffled voice flowed through the walls and downstairs.   
  
"Who are you two?" Sam said as he walked in the attic. Two men "the disciples" were up there   
  
with her.   
  
"I am Peter and …."   
  
"I am James we are Rev.Thompson's boys." They held out their hands. Just then Al beamed in.   
  
"Sam, AHH!" Al screeched when he saw the two men standing there.   
  
"Sam these guys are no good. They were in talking to Steve earlier about a 'ceremony' for 'member's only'   
  
tomorrow." Al whispered as if he could be understood by others.   
  
"Who said that?" James asked.   
  
"Said what? " Sam asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sam shrugged not realizing they had heard Al.   
  
"Sam they heard me?" Al was in shock.   
  
"Well, I'll be needing a rag to start cleaning downstairs." Sam insisted to Miss Long.   
  
"Excuse me boys." Miss Long mocked.   
  
"Who are those two?" Sam whispered.   
  
"Truth okay, they are wanted by New York police department and also by L.A. police department." Miss   
  
Long said as she made sure that no one could hear her. Miss Long is an undercover cop for Wyoming.   
  
"Um,okay." Sam said not sure that he should give away his identity.   
  
After 2 1/2 hours longer than Sam expected it was time for the 'Prayer Meeting'. Everyone greeted Sam  
  
and Miss Long after about 15 minutes of handshakes , introductions and big smiles it began.  
  
During prayer and after the quick sermon Sam slipped out. He thought he had gone unoticed. However,   
  
when he had reached the warehouse Miss Long confronted him. "Sam? What are doing here?"   
  
"Lost something very important." Sam got down on his hands, but then heard a click of a gun.   
  
"Stand up slowly. " Miss Long had the gun pointed right at him and then identified herself   
  
as being with the L.A. Marshall.   
  
"Your undercover too?" Sam whispered.   
  
"You really are Beckett aren't you?"   
  
"That's not important. Long. Steve is trapped in that building somewhere."   
  
" Yes, He is still out cold. I suggest we wait until after for the ceremony to save him."   
  
"Agreed. How do I know you are really with the police and won't tattle on me."   
  
Long showed him her identity. Sam didn't have any fakes on him. Al was no where.   
  
"Okay, Miss Long let's go back to 'prayer'.Sam mocked.   
  
When they went back to the attic Peter stopped Long. "No go cap."   
  
"Peter, I will arrest you when this is over. " Peter was not really a disciple but undercover too.   
  
"Long come on. I'm only doing what the 'boss' told me to. No one goes in after they leave."  
  
"Your grounded. No more action."   
  
Sam was confused was he really here to save Steve or someone else?   
  
"Al? Al? " Sam was desperate to have Al appear now.  
  
"Sam, what? " Al finally appeared in his PJs.  
  
"Sleeping on the job huh? "   
  
"Funny Sam."   
  
"Al cops which ones are cops in here?"   
  
"Just you buddy.According to Ziggy."   
  
"Comforting though Ziggy is wrong for the thousandth time. Al, Miss Long is a cop ID and everything."   
  
"Yup, he's wrong all right." Al was not helping.   
  
"Guess we will see in an hour." 


End file.
